It's Just a Bad Joke
by Joker's Bride
Summary: Eu só queria sair desse lugar cheio de caos e medo, mas como sair da minha própria mente? Coringa x Arlequina Pós TDK - fic não betada, pode conter erros -


**It's Just a Bad Joke**

**Prólogo **

Senti-me livre novamente. Por muito tempo permaneci presa dentro de mim, como se fosse um animal selvagem enjaulado. A água que invadia meus pulmões me fez lembrar dos tempos em que comandava meus atos, minhas emoções, meu corpo e meus pensamentos. As feridas espalhadas por todo meu corpo, que, alguns instantes antes, ardiam muito em contato com a água, agora eu nem as sentia. Como se elas nunca estivessem lá.

A maquiagem sob a pele do meu rosto já estava completamente borrada. Por mais que me debatesse, não conseguia emergir. Senti minhas pálpebras pesarem e o último oxigênio em meus pulmões ir embora.

Senti-me leve. A morte não era tão ruim, era apenas o nada. Sem dor, sem gritos, sem luz brilhando no fim do túnel. Era apenas o nada. O vazio.

Meu nome? Harleen Quinzel, pra quem quiser saber. Sem a maquiagem, sem a roupa, sem as facas e tantas outras armas e, principalmente, sem _ele, _eu era apenas a Dra. Quinzel. Arlequina surgiu depois, com _ele_. Arlequina era _dele_.

**Capitulo Um**

Naquela noite, saí tarde do meu posto do Arkham. _Ele_ estava na sua cela acolchoada, dopado com uma dose cavalar de calmantes, mas, ainda assim, sorriu quando o olhei atreves da pequena janela de vidro da porta. Por um momento vacilei ao ver aquele sorriso em minha direção. Era medo? Talvez.

Assim que passei pelo enorme portão de ferro, que deixava o ambiente ainda mais macabro, continuei minha caminhada até meu apartamento que ficava a algumas quadras dali. O céu estava estrelado, mas o frio fazia com que meus olhos lacrimejassem, impedindo-me de ver claramente. Apertei ainda mais contra o meu corpo o sobretudo preto que costumeiramente usava nas noites frias de Gotham, quando uma brisa gélida me atingiu.

Havia poucas pessoas na rua àquela hora. Era tarde. Não mais que dez horas da noite, mas era muito frio. Não sentia mais as pontas dos dedos das minhas mãos, ainda que estivessem cobertas com luvas. A calçada bem iluminada estava levemente úmida, talvez pelo fato de que pequenos flocos de neve caíram algumas horas antes.

Faltavam apenas alguns metros até a entrada do prédio em que morava, quando senti algo pesar em meu ombro. Virei-me rapidamente, como num susto. Ele sorriu para mim. Não senti medo desse sorriso. Eu sorri também.

Era ele. _James._

- Oi. – ele disse enquanto eu o abraçava. Senti o leve cheiro do perfume masculino que ele costumava usar.

James Pryce era o meu vizinho, meu amigo. Meu _melhor_ amigo. Soltei-o do meu abraço, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo. Seus cabelos, tão negros como a noite, estavam, como de costume, desalinhados. Suas faces estavam rosadas, - provavelmente o meu rosto também estava assim - o que destacava ainda mais seus olhos verde oliva, que estavam entreabertos por causa do vento frio que vinha em nossa direção.

- Oi. – respondi enquanto puxava-o pela mão, para dentro do prédio.

Caminhamos rapidamente através do hall de entrada, ainda de mãos dadas. Ele era meu porto seguro, minha única razão para ainda não ter enlouquecido. Era James que colocava meus pés no chão quando eu voava alto demais.

Entramos no elevador, junto com a Sra. McNally. Enquanto subíamos os catorze andares até meu apartamento, falamos sobre o tempo, de como o Sr. McNally gostava dos netos e quando aqueles dois anjinhos iriam visitá-los. No décimo andar a Sra. McNally saiu do elevador, deixando-nos a sós.

- Tenho uma pizza. – falou James - Está com fome?

James era o "tipo" de homem que, por mais que você quisesse você não conseguia dizer não. Com aquele jeito de menino inocente ele conseguia qualquer coisa de você. Ele sorriu daquele jeito que só ele consegue e eu sorri em resposta.

- Morrendo... – respondi, abraçando o seu braço.

A porta do elevador se abriu e caminhamos até o seu apartamento, que era bem em frente ao meu. A sala espaçosa era meu lugar favorito da casa de James por causa do enorme sofá e sua infinita coleção de DVD's. Assim que entrei na sala, fui tirando meu sobretudo enquanto James fazia o mesmo com seus vários casacos.

- Wendy! – chamou James enquanto colocava nossos casacos no armário perto da porta de entrada. Wendy era a cachorra de James, uma labradora. Eu a adorava, e acho que isso era recíproco.

Só percebi que caí quando já estava no chão. Wendy havia pulado sobre mim novamente e eu, completamente distraída, não percebi de onde ela viria e fui derrubada para o chão. James ria enquanto me ajudava a levantar, tentei ficar séria, mas desisti.

- Você ri porque ela não consegue te derrubar! – tentei dar uma bronca em James, enquanto ria também. Wendy estava deitada no tapete da sala, provavelmente o lugar em que estava antes, e seu rabo batia freneticamente, como se estivesse caçoado de mim.

- Até ela acha engraçado. – James falou, caminhando na direção da cozinha, sobre a atitude de Wendy. Ainda ri um pouco sozinha, enquanto fazia um carinho na labradora e depois ia na mesma direção de James.

A pizza estava no microondas e eu e James sentados a mesa com um bom vinho e assuntos banais. O vento frio, a loja de discos de James, meu dia no Arkham, a última edição de uma revista qualquer, ou até mesmo o que Wendy estava fazendo. Tudo era motivo de assunto. _Tudo_.

O nosso jantar foi bem tranqüilo, afinal já era nossa rotina. Comida congelada, vinho e um dos diversos filmes que James tinha. Sempre tínhamos esse programa algumas vezes por semana. Depois de alguns minutos "brigando" para ver quem limpava a cozinha, arrumamos tudo e fomos para a sala, acompanhados por mais uma garrafa de vinho.

Sentamos no tapete, em frente ao sofá que Wendy dormia. Fiz um leve carinho entre suas orelhas e ela abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, mexendo-se de leve. Soltei um leve sorriso em resposta, enquanto me acomodava e encostava-me no sofá.

- O Iluminado ou O Exorcista? - James perguntou, segurando dois DVD's.

Era a noite do terror. Minha favorita. Eu sempre tinha crises de riso histéricas vendo filmes de terror e James fazia questão de aumentá-las rindo da minha cara.

- O Iluminado, em homenagem a Wendy. – ri um pouco enquanto olhava de canto para Wendy, que voltara a dormir.

Algum tempo depois e lá estava eu rido das caras que Jack Nicholson fazia enquanto batia o machado na porta. James ria também, mas provavelmente da minha risada excêntrica.

- A cara da Wendy é muito cômica. – fiz um comentário bem óbvio sobre o filme, enquanto tomava mais um gole do vinho. O vinho era bom, e o mundo todo era feliz. Não que eu estivesse bêbada, mas estava feliz de mais. Senti minha cabeça pesar, e a encostei no ombro de James.

Senti-o colocar seu braço ao redor da minha cintura, e aquilo não era um gesto amigável, porque ele colocou a mão embaixo da blusa branca de gola alta que eu usava. Sim, aquilo estava passando dos limites e eu não estava afastando-o. Apenas continuei onde estava, sentindo James fazer leves carinhos em minha cintura.

Minha pele arrepiou-se quando sua mão subiu alguns centímetros. Não era ingênua. Sabia exatamente o que iria acontecer se eu não agisse de alguma forma. Não seria a primeira vez, mas não era pra isso que eu queria James. Com James não era aquela coisa de sexo casual, não queria James assim. Queria alguém para conversar, colocar a minha mente no lugar.

James sabia disso, mas sempre investia novamente. Nosso primeiro contato mais intímo, digamos assim, ocorreu graças às mesmas circunstâncias. Vinho, frio e algum filme que já havíamos visto diversas vezes. Na manhã seguinte, após acordar com a cabeça latejando, conversamos. Isso não poderia se repetir. Se desse errado perderia um amigo. Eu era completamente dependente da amizade de James, não queria que ela mudasse.

Mas aconteceram mais algumas vezes, poucas, mas aconteceram.

James era um homem que vivia "indo e vindo" nos seus relacionamentos amorosos e eu não era uma mulher que me prendia aos homens. Eram alguns jantares, algumas noites e descobria que eles não eram quem eu realmente pensava. James e eu afogávamos nossas mágoas juntos. Alguns amigos diziam que fazíamos o casal perfeito, mas acreditávamos que nada podia acontecer entre nós. Pelo menos, nada mais do que aconteceria em uma noite.

- James... – falei num tom muito baixo, praticamente inaudível, enquanto virava-me para encarar ele.

Não foi uma boa idéia. Aqueles olhos me encararam de uma maneira que tive vontade de me jogar sobre ele. Não foi o que fiz, eu congelei. Simplesmente não conseguia me mexer, mal conseguia raciocinar. Ele havia usado uma de suas tática, o olhar. Vi quando ele se aproximou ainda mais, colocando uma de suas mãos no meu rosto. Fechei os olhos, sabia exatamente o que James faria, e ele acabou com a pouca distância entre nossos rostos, entre nossas bocas.

Senti um arrepio quando James colocou a outra mão sob a pele da minha cintura e foi se debruçando sobre mim. Não desgrudamos nem por um instante nossos lábios, como se nos separássemos o chão abaixo de nós explodiria. James desceu a mão que estava no meu rosto para meu pulso, apertando-o de leve, enquanto trilhava um caminho de beijos e mordidas leves da minha boca até o pescoço. Senti dor, mas não foi uma dor provocada por uma das mordidas, e sim por um dos apertões no braço. Com um movimento brusco, nos separamos. Fiquei segurando meu braço. O lugar que doía sangrou formando uma mancha na blusa branca que estava usando.

James me olhava zangado, não pelo que eu havia feito a pouco, mas sim, pelo que ele sabia que eu tinha feito mais cedo. Eu havia descumprido a promessa que havia feito a ele. Eu havia me cortado de novo.

- Você jurou pra mim! – ele gritou, furioso, enquanto se levantava.

Tudo que pude fazer foi abaixar minha cabeça, olhando a mancha que se formou na manga da minha blusa. Ele estava certo. Eu havia jurado, não mantive minha palavra, não era digna de sua confiança. Mas ele não entendia, ninguém entendia. Eu não conseguia expressar algumas coisas, algumas coisas que ficavam presas dentro do meu peito. Por mais amigos que fossemos, eu não conseguia falar. Os cortes tiravam esse peso. Era como se aliviasse a dor sentimental com uma dor física.

- Harleen, você, como psiquiatra, deveria saber mais que todos, que isso não vai te ajudar em nada. Nada. – James me dava uma bronca, como meu pai fazia quando eu corria pela casa e quebrava algo de valor. Ele estava agachado na minha frente, enquanto puxava meu braço e colocava a manga da minha blusa para cima ver melhor o corte.

- Você não entende... – murmurei ao vê-lo se levantar e ir à cozinha, provavelmente para buscar um kit de primeiros socorros.

- Eu não entendo?! – James estava mais furioso do que antes, seu rosto estava completamente vermelho – Harleen pare com isso! Você acha que eu não entendo o que você faz? Por que você simplesmente não conta o que te deixa tão triste quando você volta do Arkhan? Ao invés disso você se corta. Isso é tão idiota!

Eu não sabia o que fazer. E quando fiz, foi a coisa mais estúpida que já havia feito. James tinha razão, eu era idiota. Eu havia dado um tapa na cara dele. Justo dele, James, que sempre esteve ao meu lado. Senti raiva, mas não de James e sim de mim mesma. Levantei o mais rápido que pude e, sem olhar para trás, sem, sequer, pegar minhas coisas, saí, batendo a porta do apartamento dele.

Abri a porta do meu apartamento, que era logo na frente do de James, e a fechei, ainda com mais força do que havia feito na porta de James. A única coisa que consegui fazer foi deslizar com as costas encostada na parede, até conseguir sentar no chão, e chorar. Abracei minhas pernas e, esquecendo toda dor no meu braço, chorei de raiva. De mim, do James.

Alguns minutos se passaram e minhas pernas começaram a formigar. Levantei lentamente, como se tivesse medo de cair. As lágrimas ainda insistiam em cair. Passei uma das mãos sobre meus olhos, como se quisesse que as lágrimas simplesmente parassem. Caminhei pelo caminho já conhecido até o meu quarto. Tudo continuava escuro. Atirei-me de costas sobre a cama, fechei os olhos e tentei imaginar minha vida sem James. Provavelmente já estaria mergulhada no caos.

O olhar repressor de James quando viu meu braço. Aquele olhar passou pela minha mente, e ficou. Senti-me suja. Preferia que ele tivesse falado mil absurdos e ofensas do que ter me olhado daquele jeito.

Levantei rapidamente, indo na direção do banheiro. Despi-me, liguei o chuveiro e pedi aos céus que aquela sensação passasse. Senti a água morna caindo sobre meu corpo. Fechei os olhos e deixei que aquela água levasse a culpa que estava sentindo embora. Mais lágrimas vieram. Não pude conte-las. Abaixei a cabeça, enquanto a água morna tocava minha nuca. Nem chorar, nem a água morna. Nada disso aliviaria a culpa...

Já seca e apenas enrolada em uma das minhas toalhas brancas, eu estava de frente para a pia, me encarando no espelho. Meus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, mas não havia mais lágrimas. Apenas o sentimento pesado dentro do meu peito. Olhei para as diversas cicatrizes em meu braço, mas prestei mais atenção na ferida que ainda estava aberta. Um corte de quase dez centímetros, profundo. Deveria ter sido suturado, mas não. Eu curava minhas feridas, as da alma e as físicas.

Peguei o pequeno kit de primeiros socorros que ficavam no armário abaixo da pia. Abri o estojo e cuidadosamente limpei o machucado, assim como fiz um curativo rápido. Olhei novamente para o estojo e vi uma tesoura. Era a hora. Peguei-a, e com um movimento só, passei a lâmina sobre meu antebraço. Um pouco de dor, admito, mas aquilo não era nada comparado ao alívio da culpa que sentia. Era como se todos os problemas fossem embora junto com o sangue que escorria pelo meu braço e caía na pia.

Peguei uma das toalhas de rosto que estavam ali e coloquei sobre o corte para estancar o sangue. Conforme o sangue parava de escorrer, a culpa voltava, ainda maior. Fiz outro curativo no braço, com ainda mais cuidado que antes. Olhei uma última vez para o espelho, enquanto limpava meu pequeno "ritual" rotineiro.

Tudo estava arrumado, e eu já vestia a camiseta que usava para dormir. Queria dormir, e nunca mais acordar. Tomei alguns analgésicos bem fortes e me ajeitei na cama. Era a hora de_ ele _perturbar minha mente. Invadir meus sonhos e transformá-los nos mais assustadores pesadelos.

_Coringa._


End file.
